1. Field
Embodiments relate to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting diode including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting diodes, have advantages such as wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
An OLED may have a structure including a substrate, an anode on the substrate, and a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode that are sequentially stacked on the anode. The HTL, the EML, and the ETL may be organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode may move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode may move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers (e.g., the holes and electrons) may recombine in the EML, thereby generating excitons. Then, when excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.